


Hot Flash Menopause Oneshot

by Doot_Doot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doot_Doot/pseuds/Doot_Doot





	

"Oh, stuff it you git!" Ron shouted from across the Gryffindor commons room. "I wish you would have never talked me into skipping class! Why couldn't you have listened to Hermione?" Harry barked back at the Weasley, who was now red in the face. "Well, if you don't want to be here so much, why don't you just leave already?" Ron screeched back. Harry wanted to say more, but he'd rather be doing anything else then making Ron's face as red as his hair. So, he stormed off, cursing the ginger in his mind.  
"That bloody fool," Harry thought maliciously to himself, "He makes me so ... so frustrated." Harry felt his rage growing as he prowled around the halls.  
"Oi, Potter!" A familiar and annoying voice quipped at him. "Oh brother. What is it Draco?" Huffed Harry, with eyes rolled. "Skipping class, are we?" Teased Draco. "Well, Malfoy, it seems that we are." Retorted Harry. And the owner of the voice caught up to him, unnaturally skinny trousers and all. He could feel himself grow even more in anger. Malfoy looked a bit surprised, as if Harry wouldn't notice his teasing was in vain as he was skipping, too. Draco opened his mouth to make another stupid, snarky comment, but the pair heard footsteps rounding the corner of their corridor and he froze. Harry, however, acted swiftly and gripped Draco tightly and shoved him into a broom closet with ferocity and quickly followed. Draco almost cried out, but an outstretched hand from the other boy hushed him and remained over his mouth and on his face until the the footsteps passed. When his adrenaline faded, Harry was aware of how claustrophobic the room was. His clothes felt constricting and growing tighter with every second; and they began to pinch up around his nethers. Draco broke the silence by shoving Harry off of his person, Harry hadn't realized how close they were, and the blonde harshly hissed, "Unhand me, grunt. How dare you man handle me in such a manner?" Harry's being filled with white hot anger and his blood turned cold. The stress from this day had caught up with him all at once. First, the fight with Ron. Second, Draco's bullshit, which had especially got under his skin. Third, almost getting caught skipping class and the adrenaline rush. Fourth and finally, the stress from the claustrophobia in this room. And Draco especially pissed him off with that comment. Had Harry not just saved them from detention? So, he decided to teach him a lesson. Draco found himself pinned against the wall of the closet with a resounding thud. Draco groaned, then spat out, "My father will hear about this." "Oh honey," Harry replied with false compassion in his tone. "Everyone will." Harry stopped a confused retort escaping Draco's lips with his own, and roughly pushed him back against the plaster wall. In his shock of what had just happened, Draco opened his mouth to gasp, sub-consequently giving way to Harry, who was snaking his tongue in the blonde serpent's mouth. Draco, however, couldn't deny that, deep down, he wanted this. Harry's angry and emotionally constipated shtick was a little erotic, after all. Thus their hands performed a duet on eachother; not necessarily in uniform motions, but more in harmony. Grappling the other's hair, scratching each other's backs, the occasional bum squeeze. The works.


End file.
